


Something Had Changed

by MademoiselleJ_Lilouu



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: But Not So Fake Anymore, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Logan POV, Logan Understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleJ_Lilouu/pseuds/MademoiselleJ_Lilouu
Summary: ''Sitting on a chair, across the room, he watched them. They were acting like they always did : he was bothering her, and she was ignoring him. Except that something has changed, something was … Different."





	Something Had Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Okay so, first, I'm French so if you find any mistakes, please remember English isn't my birth language.  
>  And second, this is actually my first fiction in English so ... I really hope I did everything right, even if it's just a little OS

Sitting on a chair, across the room, he watched them. They were acting like they always did : he was bothering her, and she was ignoring him. Except that something had changed, something was … Different.

Yes, there was still the insults and the insistant bickering but there was something in the way that he wouldn't take his eyes off of her or in the way that she kept a little smile in the corner of her lips that was annoying him.

Even though he didn't really believed her when she told him they were together, he couldn't shake the feeling that … Maybe they were !

Because there, in TC headquarters, with them sitting in the chairs at the Central table, her searching through files and cards and him, turning to completely face her and no one else, he was beginning to believe in what she had said.

Of course, he still had this little hope that she would come to sense and see that he was the one who was perfect for her, and not him, but … There were signs …

Like this time when she had spent two days without even an hour of sleep and that he found them cuddling on the couch in her office. And when he was hurt during a supply run and that she spent the entire night it took him to recover at his bedside. Or even this afternoon when he was searching for her and that Luke -after almost half an hour of blackmail and intense discussion- told him she was on the roof to clear her head because she wanted to be alone and that only he could go with her.

And all of this were only the most obvious he could remember, but there were all the times that he find out that she was in his appartment because "he has a bathtub Logan, a bathtub", or all the times they talked about something only they could understand … He even felt left out when they were with Joshua because he couldn't really find his place in this disfonctional family.

He couldn't really find his place in here anyway … Not in TC and not with her it seems.

But, when he raised his hand to take her chin and turned her head towards him, she leaned into his touch and smiled at something he whispered, that's when he really knew !

He had lost her … She was genuily happy there, with him !

Once he was sure that nobody had noticed him, he stood from the chair and began to walk out of HQ, out of Terminal City and out of her life. He knew now why he couldn't find his place in here, because it never was his place to begin with. Because he understood now, he understood what she meant when she said they were "breeding partners" … They were perfect for each other.

And there was nothing he could do to change that ...


End file.
